A Vampire Story
by anchovyy imutt
Summary: Cerita tentang dua dunia berbeda yang saling terhubung. Hitam dan putih. Gelap dan terang. Angels...and vampires. /BOYS LOVE/FANTASY/GAJE/TYPOS/DLL/WARNING INSIDE/HAEHYUK/
1. Prolog

**A VAMPIRE STORY**

Prolog

Author : Anchovyyimutt

Disclaimer : Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki. Selamanya \(^0^)/  
#sorak2 ala spongebob#

Rating : T

Genre : Drama / romance / Angst / Fantasy

Warning : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, DLDR, dll.

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

.

.

Januari 17, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**A VAMPIRE STORY** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

Vampir…

Pikiran apa yang pertama kali terlintas tentang makhluk ini?

Fiksi? Khayalan? Mitos? Cerita rakyat?

Mungkin, vampire memang sudah tidak ada di sekitar kita saat ini. Tapi…apa kalian tau, bahwa kaum mereka memang PERNAH ada?

Ya, jika kalian bertanya, apakah author ini hanya mengada-ada? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Karna cerita ini tidak akan tercipta tanpa sebab, benar bukan?

Entah kalian percaya atau tidak, tentu terserah kalian. Yang pasti, biarkanlah aku berbagi sebuah kisah pada kalian.

Kisah, tentang hitam dan putih, tentang kesetiaan dan kepercayaan.

Kisah….tentang cinta.

Ya, apa kalian pikir aku hanya akan menceritakan tentang vampire, sepertisebuah buku sejarah yang membosankan? Tentu saja tidak.

Tapi aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta….yang menjadi asal mula dari semuanya, sekaligus akhir dari semuanya.

Well, apakah kalian penasaran dengan kisahku ini? Kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku mulai bercerita.

=0=

Malaikat, tentu kalian tau apa itu?

Makhluk Tuhan yang paling mendekati mulia.

Ya, mendekati mulia karna mereka tidak pernah berbuat dosa, tidak memiliki hawa nafsu.

Lantas, apa kalian tau, apa itu iblis?

Ya, iblis adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling dikutuk olehNya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, segerombolan malaikat diperintahkan untuk memenjarakan pangeran iblis yang terus berbuat onar di dunia. Tentu saja, sang iblis tidak tinggal diam. Auranya yang penuh dengan kegelapan berusaha menyusup ke dalam hati suci para malaikat itu.

"Hei, apakah kalian tidak bosan, terus menuruti semua perintah Tuhan? Lihatlah dunia ini, begitu indah dan luas. Kalian tentu bisa bersenang-senang di sini. Beristirahat sejenak tentu tidak masalah bukan?," kata sang iblis.

Para malaikat pun menolak.

Mereka memenjarakan sang pangeran iblis dalam lingkaran suci, membuatnya tidak berkutik dan membawanya terbang pergi dari dunia.

Tentu, sang pangeran iblis tidak tinggal diam. Tanduk iblisnya melihat sebuah celah. Sebuah celah kecil, yang tersemat dalam hati satu malaikat.

"Hei, lihatlah aku.", kata sang iblis lagi.

Tidak ada yang menoleh, tentu saja. Para malaikat itu terus membawanya terbang di tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat.

"Hei, aku tau sebenarnya kau tertarik melihat bukan?", bisik sang iblis akhirnya, pada satu malaikat. Kini sang iblis menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia tau, bahwa perangkapnya telah berhasil.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat sejenak?", bisik sang iblis lagi. Ia lihat sang malaikat mulai meliriknya.

"Bebaskan aku, dan akan kuajak kau berkeliling. Aku janji, setelah aku selesai mengajakmu berkeliling aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini, tidak akan berbuat onar lagi.", sang iblis mulai berubah ke wujud normal,menyembunyikan tanduknya, menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada sang malaikat.

"Tidak. Kata-katamu hanyalah racun.", jawab sang malaikat akhirnya.

Namun, sang iblis dapat merasakan, sang malaikat telah termakan kata-katanya.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar. Kita bisa pergi diam-diam, dan kembali nanti. Aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan marah jika kau menjelaskan semuanya. Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab.", katanya lagi.

Sang malaikat terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang. Memang, Tuhan telah menciptakan malaikat tanpa nafsu. Namun, dalam hati kecil sang malaikat, ia masih bisa melihat betapa inginnya ia percaya kata-kata sang iblis.

'Apakah ini salah?', batinnya. 'Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lagipula, iblis ini juga telah berjanji'.

"Bagaimana, apa kau setuju? Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, karna kau sudah bekerja keras.", kata sang iblis masih dengan berbisik.

"B-baiklah.", bisik sang malaikat ragu.

Pada akhirnya, ia pun mulai melonggarkan tautan lingkaran sucinya, membuat sang iblis makin menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dan sebelum sang malaikat sadar, sang iblis telah merubah wujudnya kembali, mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menembus lingkaran longgar itu.

Dalam sekejap, sang iblis telah terlepas kembali ke dunia dan menghilang, meninggalkan para malaikat yang kebingungan.

"Hahahaha! Dasar malaikat-malaikat bodoh! Kalian pikir kalian lebih hebat dariku?!"

Dan itulah suara terakhir sang pangeran iblis.

Tentu saja, Tuhan murka akan hal ini. Gerombolan malaikat itupun dihukum, dengan sangat keras. Namun, bukankah Tuhan itu pemaaf? Tentu saja.

Tapi pikirkanlah, para malaikat adalah makhluk kepercayaannya. Dan makhluk kepercayaannya itu baru saja melepaskan makhluk yang paling dimurkaiNya begitu saja.

Lalu, hukuman apa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan?

Gerombolan malaikat itu, dihilangkan sayapnya. Tuhan menghukum mereka turun ke bumi,selamanya. Para malaikat itupun tak berdaya tanpa sayap. Hampir membuat mereka seperti manusia. Namun, Tuhan yang murka telah memberikan hukuman yang paling berat bagi mereka.

Keabadian. Dan perasaan manusia.

Ya, keabadian, yang harus mereka habiskan di bumi, tanpa sayap, tanpa anugerah Tuhan, dan tanpa tempat yang nyaman. Perasaan manusia yang dipenuhi dengan segala suka cita, namun juga kesengsaraan.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, para malaikat itu makin terlihat seperti manusia. Mereka menangis, tertawa, dan marah.

Membangun tempat berlindung, yang manusia sebut rumah. Membuat makanan mereka sendiri, mengisi perut yang kosong. Bahkan membuat perkumpulan mereka sendiri.

Bisa dibilang, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan manusia. Tentu saja, kecuali keabadian yang masih mereka punya.

Namun sayang, diantara para malaikat itu, ada satu malaikat, yang tenggelam dalam kelamnya dunia. Ia, sang malaikat yang telah terhasut rayuan iblis. Terbelenggu dalam kesengsaraan dan kesunyian. Sang malaikat terkucilkan, dijauhi oleh gerombolan malaikat lainnya. Bahkan tak diberi tempat berlindung. Ia kedinginan, kelaparan, tersiksa lahir dan batin.

Sampai pada akhirnya, suatu hari, sang iblis menemuinya kembali.

"Hei, sedang apa kau menyendiri di hutan ini?", Tanya sang iblis yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Pergi kau! Kata-katamu hanya membawa kesengsaraan!", teriak sang malaikat.

"Hahahaha! Memang, mungkin itu benar. Tapi, kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padamu."

Sang malaikat tak menghiraukan sang iblis.

"Hei, maukah kau membuat kesepakatan denganku?", Tanya sang iblis.

Sang malaikat yang pernah ditipu olehnya pun tak menggubris.

"Hahahaha! Baiklah, itu terserah padamu saja. Tapi, tawaranku kali ini sangat menarik. Apakah kau tidak ingin, kekuatanmu kembali? Apa kau tidak ingin, gerombolan malaikat itu mengakuimu kembali?", ia mulai merubah wujudnya menjadi normal, membuat sang malaikat mulai menoleh.

Sang iblis merentangkan tangannya, menyeringai dengan angkuhnya. Karna ia tau, sekali lagi, sang malaikat telah masuk dalam perangkapnya. Setelah ini, takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Bergabunglah denganku, raih tanganku. Bersama, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kekuatan sebenarnya."

"Tidak! Pergilah!", sang malaikat menutup kedua telinganya, tak ingin terjerumus untuk kedua kalinya.

"Marilah! Jangan ragu, aku tau kau menginginkannya!", sang iblis terus berusaha, menyeringai makin menakutkan. Kedua tanduknya keluar, matanya berubah merah. Taring iblisnya yang panjang terlihat seiring dengan seringainya yang makin lebar.

"Tidak! Menjauhlah dariku!", sang malaikat berusaha berlari.

Namun sayang, kekuatan sang iblis telah membelenggunya.

"Kau ini memang tidak tau berterimakasih! Kuberi kau jalan mudah, namun kau malah menolaknya! Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan padamu rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya! HAHAHAHA!"

Taring dan tanduknya terlihat jelas, wujud iblisnya membelenggu sang malaikat. Ia dekap sang malaikat dalam belenggu kesengsaraan tubuhnya.

"Hahahahaha! Matilah kau!"

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

Adalah teriakan terakhir sang malaikat, sebelum sang pangeran iblis melahap semua jiwanya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati, dan sang malaikat makin tenggelam dalam kelamnya aura sang iblis. Atau mungkin, lebih layak disebut, mantan malaikat?

Tentu saja, karna sang iblis telah memakan semua jiwanya. Lalu, apa yang tersisa darinya?

Amarah, kegelapan, ketakutan, dan…rasa haus yang mencekam. Ya, seberapa banyak pun sang 'mantan malaikat' meminum air di sungai, tetap saja ia merasa haus. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat harum, bahkan lebih harum dari aroma malaikat sekalipun.

Ia ikuti aroma itu, dan betapa terkejutnya sang 'mantan malaikat', saat di depannya terlihat makhluk yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Wajah, tubuh, dan yang terpenting, aroma yang memancar darinya.

'Seperti….inikah yang namanya manusia?', batinnya.

Ia dekati manusia itu, hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal jauhnya.

"Hei", ia sapa manusia itu, membuat sang manusia terlonjak.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian sang 'mantan malaikat'. Bau itu, bau yang semakin terasa nikmat baginya.

"Apa itu?", sang 'mantan malaikat' bertanya, menunjuk tangan sang manusia.

"I-ini dahan pohon. Aku ingin memotongnya jadi kayu kecil-kecil.S-siapa kau?", sang manusia bertanya, sedikit memundurkan dirinya.

Sang 'mantan malaikat' tidak menggubris satupun pertanyaan sang manusia. Ia, masih sibuk mencari asal bau yang sangat nikmat itu, sambil memandangi ibu jari sang manusia. Bau yang membuatnya seperti kembali ke surga. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, cairan merah di ibu jari sang manusialah yang menjadi asal bau itu.

"Hei!", sang manusia kembali terlonjak, saat tiba-tiba jarinya yang terluka ditarik dengan paksa.

Sang 'mantan malaikat' masih sibuk mengamati cairan merah yang sangat harum itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!", sang manusia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun terlambat. Sang 'mantan malaikat' terlanjur menjilat tangannya, bahkan terkesan menikmatinya.

"Hei, itukan darah! Itu kotor!", sang manusia berusaha mendorong, namun percuma.

"Tidak! Ini sangat nikmat!", bantah sang 'mantan malaikat'.

"Dasar orang gila! Lepaskan aku!", sang manusia berusaha berontak.

Kegiatan sang 'mantan malaikat' terhenti seketika. "Orang? Apa kau pikir…aku ini orang, sepertimu?", ia menyeringai, dan sedetik kemudian kembali melanjutkan 'acara' menghisapnya yang tertunda.

"A-apa maksudmu? Lepaskan tanganku! Itu sakit!"

Sang 'mantan malaikat' yang sudah terlarut dalam kenikmatan yang baru didapatkannya, tak menghiraukan sang manusia yang mulai merintih kesakitan.

"tidak! Hentikan! Arghhhh! ARRGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan sang manusia membahana di penjuru hutan, diiringi tawa sang 'mantan malaikat' yang menemukan 'surga' barunya.

Di kejauhan, terlihat sang iblis yang tertawa puas.

"hahahaha! Benar, teruskanlah, anakku! Sebarkanlah kegelapan ke dunia! Hisaplah semua kehidupan di dunia ini! HAHAHAHA!"

.

.

AN: halo, adakah yg masih inget sama Vyy? ^^ buat yg masih, mian udah lama gak apdet. Saya jg gak nyadar, udah hiatus lumayan lama. Yah apa blh buat, tugas kuliah numpuk,jd gak bisa konsen bikin epep. Anggep aja ini sbg comeback (mudah2an) Vyy di FFn…^^

Btw ini baru prolog ya, blm ada HaeHyuk nya. Saya mau nyeritain pengetahuan umumnya(?)

**REVIEW? ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A VAMPIRE STORY**

Chapter 1

**Author :** Anchovyyimutt

**Disclaimer :** Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya saling memiliki. Selamanya \(^0^)/  
#sorak2 ala spongebob#

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Drama / romance / Angst / Fantasy

**Warning :** BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, DLDR, dll.

**Pairing :** HaeHyuk

**Main Cast :** Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

.

.

**Vyy's Note :** jangan kaget sama istilah2nya, baca AN dulu ^^

.

.

.

Januari 17, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**A VAMPIRE STORY** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

**Perbukitan Sungai Styx, Desa Suku Ahren, abad ke-18**

"Aiden, bawalah Princess Jewel ke perkampungan itu. Pastikan ia sampai dengan selamat."

"Tapi komandan, itu terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika bangsa Exeter sampai-"

"Aiden! Kau tau ini satu-satunya cara! Banyak dari kaum kita yang telah mati karna ulah para makhluk penghisap darah jahanam itu. Bahkan orang tua princess Jewel…"

"Tapi komandan-"

"Aiden…"

Sebuah suara lembut menghentikan percakapan itu seketika.

Terlihat, seorang gadis dengan kulit seputih Kristal dan gaun putihnya yang panjang menjuntai, memasuki ruangan yang tergolong megah itu, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terpana akan kecantikan dan cahayanya. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, semakin menonjolkan paras cantiknya. Bibir merahnya begitu sempurna, menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

Bahkan, Aiden sang panglima perang tampan pun berhasil ditaklukkan olehnya.

Namun sayang, dibalik senyum lembutnya itu, terpancar begitu banyak kesedihan di matanya.

"Tuan Putri…"

Seketika, seisi ruangan pun berlutut, menyambut kedatangan sang gadis yang ternyata adalah tuan putri tadi.

Sang komandan menuntun sang tuan putri duduk di singgasananya.

"Aiden…seharusnya kaulah yang paling mengerti…", sang tuan putri mulai berbicara, membuat Aiden mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Bertahun-tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan, bangsa Ahren telah berjanji untuk tidak turut campur dengan urusan Exeter dan manusia. Namun kaum Exeter sendirilah yang telah merubah semuanya. Mereka mulai membantai tak kenal ampun, membabi buta. Bahkan mereka telah mulai menyerang desa kita, membunuh tanpa belas kasihan.", mata sang putri mulai berkaca-kaca seiring tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi Princess, kau tau membiarkanmu di luar sana, adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Exeter bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang buruk…", Aiden berusaha berkilah.

"Aiden…aku tau semua resikonya. Tapi aku juga tau, bertemu tetua suku Ewe adalah satu-satunya cara. Aku yakin, mereka akan mampu membangkitkan kekuatanku,seperti kata ramalan. Jika sayapku kembali, aku yakin bahkan Exeter sekalipun takkan bisa berbuat apapun. Aku akan mampu membinasakannya, untuk selamanya."

Sang putri berkata mantap, air mata mulai berlinangan dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi Princess, aku-"

"Aiden! Tuan putri sudah bertitah, apa kau masih ingin menolak juga?!", sang komandan yang mulai hilang kesabarannya, menarik lengan Aiden keras.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin-"

"Aiden….kumohon…", sang tuan putri memberikan tatapan teduhnya pada Aiden, membuat sang panglima tak mampu lagi menghindar dari pandangan yang memabukkan itu.

"Baiklah, Princess Jewel. Apapun yang kau mau…"

.

.

.

"Aiden, apa masih jauh?"

Terlihat sang putri yang kelelahan, seolah telah menempuh perjalanan yang berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Padahal, belum separuh perjalanan mereka tempuh.

"Bertahanlah, princess. Desa suku Ewe memang tidak mudah ditemukan. Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku.", tawar Aiden, sang panglima , pada sang tuan putri seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, kau ini. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri…dan lagi, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku princess jika kita hanya berdua!", sang putri memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Para kaum Ahren tidak akan menyangka, bahwa tuan putri mereka yang lembut, punya sisi lain seperti ini, sisi yang hanya Aiden yang tau.

"Ne, my Jewel….", ucap Aiden seraya tersenyum, bersiap mengusap rambut sang tuan putri.

Namun baru saja ia ingin mengangkat tangannya, terdengar bunyi 'BLAM' keras, diiringi dengan ranting pohon yang tiba-tiba roboh di depan mereka.

"Awas!", seketika Aiden reflex meraih sang tuan putri, menghindari patahan pohon.

Detik berikutnya, seperti sebuah angin, Aiden merasakan pundaknya direngkuh erat oleh sesuatu yang tidak nampak, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang dan terhempas keras ke batang pohon.

"AIDEN!"

Ia mendengar teriakan Princess Jewel. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, ia mencoba berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Matanya sontak terbelalak, saat melihat sang tuan putri, yang amat berarti baginya, kini telah berada di tangan musuh terberatnya.

"Lord Andrew van Ruthven.", gumamnya.

"Well well, coba kita lihat. Panglima Aiden van Ahren yang hebat. Kini, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah? Tuan putri ada di tanganku sekarang. Tak kusangka akan semudah ini.", sang musuh yang dipanggil Lord Andrew mulai bicara, meletakkan sang tuan putri yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"LEPASKAN JEWEL! URUSANMU ADALAH DENGANKU!", teriak Aiden tajam.

Namun sayang, sang lawan bicara hanya balas menyeringai.

"Apa? Melepaskannya? Apa kau sudah gila? Leher ini….benar-benar sangat menggoda. Dan darah dalam tubuhnya ini…adalah darah yang diidam-idamkan setiap Exeter! Aku takkan terkalahkan jika meminum darah ini!", Lord Andrew mulai membelai leher putih sang tuan putri.

"HENTIKAN!", Aiden terus berteriak, tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!", Aiden terus meronta.

"Hahahaha, apa yang kulakukan padamu?", Lord Andrew kembali menyeringai. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya…sedikit melumpuhkan syaraf-syarafmu dengan sihirku", jawabnya sinis.

Kini, Lord Andrew mulai merasakan leher tuan putri dengan lidahnya.

"HENTIKAN!", Aiden terus meronta, berusaha melawan kekuatan yang membelenggu tubuhnya.

Ngh…Ai-Aiden…", sang tuan putri mulai membuka matanya. Namun, betapa kaget dirinya, saat melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya bukanlah Aiden, melainkan sosok yang paling ditakutinya.

"Ex-Exeter…", gumamnya lemah.

"Ya, tuan putri. Aku Exeter. Dan sekarang, ijinkan aku untuk merasakan darahmu yang nikmat ini…", Lord Andrew menyeringai, mulai mengeluarkan taring tajamnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher putih sang putri.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!", Aiden masih berusaha berontak, air mata kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-Aiden…..t-tolong ak-aku…", tuan putri yang merasa sangat lemah hanya bisa bergumam, bahkan tidak mampu untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Tenanglah tuan putri, akan kupastikan ini cepat dan tidak sakit. Akan kuhisap habis darahmu….lalu, aku akan menjadi Exeter terkuat! HAHAHAHA!", Lord Andrew makin tertawa mengerikan, kini taringnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari leher sang tuan putri.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN JEWEL! HENTIKAN! AMBIL SAJA AKU! LEPASKAN DIA!", Aiden berteriak dan terus berteriak, hampir kehilangan akalnya. Namun tubuhnya seolah menghianati dirinya. Air mata kini menetes dari sudut matanya.

"A-aiden…", pandangan tuan putri dan Aiden bertemu.

Dalam sekejap, Aiden bisa melihat kesedihan dan penderitaan sang putri dari sorot matanya. Tapi dibalik semua itu….terlihat masih tersirat sedikit….harapan?

"JEWEL! BERTAHANLAH!"

"A-aiden…L-Lenore…..", dan itu merupakan kata-kata terakhir yang digumamkan Princess Jewel, sebelum taring tajam Lord Andrew menancap tepat di lehernya.

"TIDAAAKKKKK! PRINCESS!"

.

.

.

.

"Komandan! Komandan!", Aiden berlari memasuki markasnya.

"Aiden, apa yang terjadi?", sang komandan segera berlari menghampiri Aiden, yang kini tengah berlari tak tentu arah, dengan sosok yang telah tak berdaya dipanggul dengan kedua lengannya.

"P-Princess J-Jewel?", sang komandan memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Komandan! Cepat, kita harus segera memberinya penawar!", gumam Aiden tak karuan, matanya kini telah memandang tak tentu arah, mencari sesuatu. "Kalian semua, cepat carikan penawarnya!", teriaknya pada semua orang yang ada, yang kini hanya berdiam diri, mamandangnya iba.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam?! Cepat cari penawarnya!", Aiden semakin berteriak tak karuan, sementara komandannya hanya berdiri mematung di tempat.

"KOMANDAN!"

"A-Aiden, sudah t-terlambat…", gumam sang komandan lirih.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, darahnya sudah dihisap habis…."

"Tidak! Aku tau Jewel bukanlah orang lemah!"

"Aiden, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terlambat! Setidaknya, tuan putri telah berjasa di saat-saat terakhirnya…"

Aiden terdiam. "Ap-apa…maksudmu?"

Sang komandan menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Aiden."Princess Jewel, ia tau, bahwa besar kemungkinan kalian tidak akan sampai di desa Ewe tepat waktu. Jadi…Princess mencampurkan racun Ash ke dalam darahnya sendiri…"

Mata Aiden seketika membulat. "J-jadi, maksudmu, Princess sengaja melakukan ini?"

Sang komandan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"KURANG AJAR!", jerit Aiden, sontak ia menendang meja yang ada di dekatnya, ingin meninju sang komandan yang kini tengah berada di depannya. Namun sayang tuan putri masih ada dalam gendongannya. "KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUINYA?! BUKANKAH TUGAS KITA UNTUK MELINDUNGI PRINCESS JEWEL?! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGORBANKAN DIA HAH?!"

"Tenanglah, Aiden! Kumohon jangan tersulut emosi! Aku yakin Princess telah memperimbangkan hal ini-"

"OMONG KOSONG! KALIAN HANYA MEMANFAATKANNYA! SEJAK AWAL KALIAN TIDAK PEDULI PADANYA!"  
"Aiden! Apa maksudmu?! Tentu kami peduli!", sang komandan berusaha menenangkan, namun terlambat. Aiden makin melangkah menjauh.

"Aiden! Mau kemana k-"

"BUKAN URUSANMU! LIHAT SAJA, AKAN KUBERI KALIAN BALASAN! KALIAN, ORANG-ORANG YANG TELAH MEMANFAATKAN JEWELKU!"

Dan Aiden pun berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, ke tempat yang ia yakin akan menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia percaya mulai saat ini.

Tempat sang tetua kaum Ahren, Lenore.

.

.

.

.

"Aiden….apa yang terjadi pada Jewel?", terlihat nenek tua yang dibalut jubah putih sederhananya menuntun Aiden masuk ke rumahnya.

L-Lord Andrew….menghisap darahnya.", hanya kata itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Aiden. Setelahnya, ia kembali terdiam, dengan sang putri yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"L-Lenore…k-kumohon…s-selamatkanlah dia…", Aiden memandang sang nenek dengan tatapan yang penuh kesedihan.

Sang nenek yang dipanggil Lenore tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melambaikan tangan, menyiratkan Aiden untuk mengikutinya.

"Baringkan Jewel di sini", Lenore menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur kayu kecil di pojok ruangan rumahnya, dikelilingi dengan lilin putih yang menyala biru.

Aiden menurut, dan membaringkan tuan putri yang tengah terpejam di tempat tidur kayu tersebut.

"Aku bisa menolongnya….tapi tidak bisa membangkitkannya kembali.", ucap Lenore datar, membelai surai pirang Jewel.

Aiden terlonjak kaget. "Ap-apa maksudmu? B-bukankah kau keturunan tetua Ahren yang sangat kuat?"

"Tentu, tapi ada batas-batas yang tidak bisa kulewati… itu adalah membangkitkan yang sudah mati, sekalipun itu adalah Jewel."

Aiden yang mendengar hal itu seolah tertimpa bebatuan besar tanpa batas.

Kini, Aiden yakin telah benar-benar kehilangan Jewel-nya.

"Tapi, aku bisa membebaskan jiwanya dari belenggu", tambah Lenore. Karna melihat Aiden yang tidak memberikan respon, Lenore melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jewel telah berpesan padaku sebelumnya, untuk membebaskan jiwa dan raganya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dan aku rasa…inilah yang dia maksud.", jelas Lenore mantap.

"K-kalau begitu…bebaskanlah….j-jiwanya", ucap Aiden akhirnya.

Hatinya memang terasa berat, kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berarti baginya. Namun di lain sisi, Aiden merasa sedikit lega, karna setidaknya jiwa sang putri tidak akan terbelenggu dalam kesengsaraan.

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai.", ucap Lenore, sebelum akhirnya ia menggumamkan mantra-mantra yang tidak bisa didengar jelas oleh Aiden.

_"Wahai jiwa yang terbelenggu, bebaslah. Terbanglah menuju terang, sambutlah kehidupan baru. Tinggalkan semua kegelapan dan kesengsaraan!"_

Terpancar sebuah cahaya yang kuat dari tubuh Princess Jewel, menyilaukan mata Aiden maupun Lenore sendiri. Perlahan, tubuh Princess Jewel mulai terangkat. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya, bersinar dengan sangat terangnya, bahkan menjadi penerang malam yang sunyi.

Aiden berusaha menggapai tubuh sang tuan putri, namun tubuh itu semakin terurai menjadi cahaya kemilauan, membentuk Kristal-kristal indah.

"Tidak! Lenore! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!", teriak Aiden panic.

Namun, Lenore hanya dapat menghela nafas, seraya melihat tubuh sang putri yang semakin menghilang.

"Tidak! JEWEL!", Aiden masih berusaha menggapai tubuh yang berubah menjadi butiran-butrian cahaya Kristal itu.

"Aiden hentikan! Memang seperti inilah akhirnya!"

"TIdak Lenore! Tubuhnya menghilang!"

"Ya, memang seperti itulah semestinya. Aku berusaha membebaskan jiwa dan raganya dari belenggu.

"Tidak, hentikan semua ini! Lenore aku-"

"Aiden…"

Lagi, suara menyejukkan itu, berhasil menghentikan Aiden dari segala kegilaannya.

"Jewel?"

"Ya, ini aku…"

Sejenak, Aiden tersenyum, walau hanya seulas senyum kecil. Ia tau, tuan putri-nya telah kembali. Walau hanya sebentar.

"Aiden, aku ingin kau terus mengingatku…", ucap suara itu lagi.

Tubuh Princess Jewel kini makin menghilang.

"Aku ingin kau tau, bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan kembali. Tapi kau harus yakin padaku, dan menungguku…', ucapnya lagi.

"Apakah…kau akan menepati janjimu…Princess?", Tanya Aiden.

"Ya, tentu saja. Maka sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau terus melawan Exeter. Jangan biarkan mereka menang…"

Aiden terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku janji. Tapi, kau juga harus menepati janjimu…Jewel.", senyum mulai terkembang di wajah Aiden. Entah kenapa, kini hatinya merasa sedikit tenang. Ia tau, Jewel pasti akan menepati janjinya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku berjanji…."

"Baiklah….kalau begitu…sampai jumpa, my Jewel…", ucap Aiden, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Detik berikutnya, rumah Lenore dipenuhi dengan pancaran cahaya yang menyilaukan, dan kembali seperti semula.

Sang Jewel, telah pergi meninggalkan medan perang.

.

.

**AN** : gimana tingkat ke-gaje-an ff ini? kyknya banget *.* Sy blm prnah nulis ff fantasi, jadi yah, ini baru latian. Berhubung sy ngetiknya pas udah ngantuk2nya, jadi yah beginilah ni chapter. GAJE. And gak usah panjang kali lebar, mau lanjut, ato dihapus aja ini, n lanjutin epep Vyy yg lain aja? jawab jujur ya ^^  
And ini bukan GS loh ya^^. Btw banyak istilah2 ya di chapter ini? heheh. Tenang, emang sengaja Vyy bikin kyk gitu. Kalo misalnya ni epep lanjut, ntr sy kasih 'kamusnya', kalo nggak, yah biarkanlah tetap jadi istilah ^^ #plak

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A VAMPIRE STORY**

Chapter 2

Author : Anchovyyimutt

Disclaimer : Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki. Selamanya \(^0^)/  
#sorak2 ala spongebob#

Rating : T

Genre : Drama / romance / Angst / Fantasy

Warning : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, DLDR, dll.

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

.

.

Januari 30, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**A VAMPIRE STORY** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

.

**Seoul, tahun 2013**

"LEE EUNHYUK! LAGI-LAGI KAU BERULAH!"

"DAN LAGI-LAGI APPA MEMARAHIKU!"

"ITU KARNA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENURUT!"

"APPA! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG-"

"DAN BUKANKAH APPA JUGA SUDAH PERNAH BILANG? TURUTI APPA, ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT UANG BULANAN!"

Laki-laki berambut blonde yang dipanggil Lee Eunhyuk tadi langsung diam seribu bahasa. Selalu saja seperti ini. Tiap kali Eunhyuk ingin memberi pembelaan, niatnya sudah lebih dulu terhenti oleh ancaman menyeramkan appanya.

"Appa~ ayolah…."

Dan jika sudah seperti itu, jurus lain yang akan dikeluarkan Eunhyuk berikutnya adalah aegyo andalannya, yang biasanya dapat menaklukkan hampir seluruh mahasiswa di kampusnya. Tapi tentu saja, ayah Eunhyuk adalah pengecualian.

"Sudahlah, hentikan aksimu itu. Kau tau kan itu tidak akan mempan untuk appa."

Selalu saja jawaban datar yang diberikan oleh appa Eunhyuk.

"Tapi, appa, divisi sejarah itu benar-benar membosankan! Yang mereka bicarakan tiap hari selalu saja tentang sejarah! Dan jika aku mengajak mereka membicarakan fashion, mereka selalu saja menertawaiku! Padahal appa kan tau sendiri, aku sangat terkenal di kampus! Tapi di divisiku sendiri aku malah-"

"Lee Eunhyuk, berhentilah mengoceh. Itu bukan alasan untukmu agar bisa mengerjai dosenmu sendiri. Kau ini kuliah di jurusan sejarah, tentu saja harus belajar sejarah. Dan sudah berkali-kali appa bilang, turuti permintaan appa kali ini. Appa ingin kau bisa menggantikan appa menjaga perpustakaan kita nantinya. Appa tidak pernah menuntut apapun darimu sejak kau lahir, hanya hal ini saja. Appa tau kau sangat menyukai fashion, tapi-"

Eunhyuk, yang sudah jenuh dengan ceramah appanya yang itu-itu saja, diam-diam mengendap-endap keluar ruangan kerja appanya yang super besar itu, membuat suara appanya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Appanya yang sedang asyik berceramah sambil membaca buku pun tentu tidak menyadarinya.

Sesaat Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas berat, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok koridor rumahnya, atau mungkin, lebih tepat disebut 'istana kecil'nya bersama sang appa.

Pekerjaan appa Eunhyuk sebagai seorang arkeolog ahli, membuat hidup Eunhyuk dilimpahi berbagai kecukupan. Rumah super besar yang di sebelahnya terdapat perpustakaan khusus sejarah yang tak kalah besar, serta berbagai barang langka nan mewah yang dipajang di sepanjang koridor rumahnya.

Namun sayang, di rumah sebesar itu, Eunhyuk hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan appanya. Tentu saja dengan ditemani oleh beberapa maid dan butler. Ibu Eunhyuk, menurut cerita sang appa, meninggal saat ia melahirkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak pernah tau bagaimana wajah sang umma, karna appanya tidak menyimpan satu lembar pun foto tentangnya. Seluruh orang yang tau akan umma Eunhyuk pun dilarang keras sang appa untuk menceritakan apapun pada Eunhyuk. Appanya beralasan hal itu hanya akan menambah kepedihan hatinya.

Minat appa Eunhyuk untuk terus menggali berbagai sejarah yang ada di bumi serta segala macam barang arkeologinya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah perpustakaan untuk kalangan umum. Buku-buku yang ada, merupakan berbagai macam buku sejarah yang telah ditemukan oleh appa Eunhyuk sendiri. Ada buku yang memang untuk dibaca, ada pula buku yang karna usianya yang sudah tua, hanya dikhususkan untuk pajangan, dikelilingi kotak kaca di sekitarnya.

Sejak lahir Eunhyuk selalu dimanjakan appanya, dikawal kemanapun ia pergi. Itu membuat dirinya tumbuh menjadi orang yang keras kepala dan banyak menuntut. Bahkan, keadaan semakin memburuk saat ia beranjak dewasa, karna sang appa mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya lagi.

Sesaat sebelum hari kelulusan SMAnya dulu, Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya lebih menyukai fashion pun dipaksa appanya untuk mengambil jurusan sejarah di tempat kuliahnya nanti. Eunhyuk yang saat itupun merasa tidak keberatan, hanya menurut.

_'Toh aku juga tidak rugi…'_, pikirnya.

Namun memasuki tahun pertamanya di kampus, Eunhyuk jadi merasa semakin jenuh. Dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang fashionista, malah harus berhadapan dengan berbagai macam kutu buku berkacamata tebal dengan buku super tebal. Malah, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman di divisinya sendiri. Temannya lebih banyak dari kalangan bonafit maupun kalangan 'party chaser' di kampus.

Sudah berulang kali Eunhyuk meminta pindah jurusan, namun selalu saja kalimat ancaman yang keluar dari mulut appanya. Hingga tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 20 beberapa bulan lalu, appanya memutuskan untuk memberitahu berita yang menurut Eunhyuk adalah kutukan. Appanya akan memindahkan hak waris perpustakaan sejarahnya kepada Eunhyuk, tepat saat Eunhyuk lulus kuliah.

.

.

"Huft…benar-benar menyebalkan.", lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk menghela nafas lesu, sambil akhirnya berjalan menjauhi ruangan appanya.

Jika sudah begini, satu-satunya tempat yang akan Eunhyuk tuju hanya satu, taman belakang perpustakaan. Yah, meskipun Eunhyuk tidak pernah memasuki perpustakaan itu sedikitpun, ia akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama anak tukang kebun taman dan penjaga perpustakaan, Donghae.

.

.

"Hae!", Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Donghae yang sedang menyapu, menyambarnya(?) dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

Donghae yang kaget pun reflex menjatuhkan sapunya, namun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk setelahnya.

Semenjak kecil, Donghae merupakan satu-satunya teman seumuran Eunhyuk yang bisa diajaknya bercerita. Meskipun Eunhyuk punya banyak teman di kampusnya, namun ia merasa hanya Donghae yang bisa membuatnya nyaman untuk menceritakan semuanya. Donghae sendiri, sudah tinggal di kediaman tuan Lee bersama ummanya semenjak ia dilahirkan . Appa Donghae meninggal beberapa bulan sebelum ia lahir karna sakit.

"Aih aih tuan muda…bukannya tuan muda sendiri yang bilang, kalau tuan ini sudah dewasa? Tapi kenapa masih bertingkah seperti ini juga?", ucap Donghae seraya mengusap punggung Eunhyuk lembut.

"Yah, kenapa masih memanggilku tuan muda juga?! Sudah kubilang kan, panggil aku Hyukkie saja kalau kita hanya berdua! Sudah bertahun-tahun kubilang, tapi kau masih belum berubah juga!", balas Eunhyuk, melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan meninju lengannya pelan.

Donghae yang sudah biasa menghadapi 'kepribadian ganda' Eunhyuk ini hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hahaha…dan sudah bertahun-tahun juga, jawaban saya akan tetap sama tuan muda. Maaf, saya tidak bisa memanggil nama panggilan anda…", jawabnya lembut.

"Hah…sepertinya kau ini memang lebih keras kepala dari aku ya?", balas Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di kursi taman di sebelahnya, sambil menarik Donghae untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Inilah yang Eunhyuk sukai dari Donghae. Meskipun statusnya hanya sebagai anak seorang maid di kediaman Eunhyuk yang bahkan tidak lulus SMA, tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak keberatan maupun merasa minder untuk jadi teman Eunhyuk. Jadi sejak kecil, mereka telah besar bersama. Bahkan, appa Eunhyuk juga sudah berpesan pada Donghae, untuk selalu menemani Eunhyuk dan menjadi temannya.

Appa Eunhyuk juga sudah mendeklarasikan Donghae sebagai penjaga pribadi Eunhyuk, yang menurut Eunhyuk sangat berlebihan karna Eunhyuk merasa ia juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda…apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?"

Donghae yang sepertinya bisa membaca raut wajah Eunhyuk, memandang Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Ya, begitulah. Appa memarahiku lagi…karna aku mengerjai dosenku….lagi."

"MWO?! Padahal seingatku, baru saja kemarin tuan Muda mengerjai dosen tuan muda?"

"Itu dosen lain…", jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

"Pfft-"

Donghae yang sepertinya sudah ingin meledak melihat kepolosan tuan Mudanya ini, berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Namun sepertinya terlambat, karna Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur melihatnya, dan sekarang ia malah melayangkan tinju mautnya pada lengan Donghae.

"Aww, tuan Muda, sakit! Hahahaha hentikan!"

"Yah, kau bilang sakit, tapi kenapa malah tertawa?!"

BUGG BUGG BUGG

Eunhyuk terus saja meninju lengan Donghae, yang sebenarnya hanya terasa seperti tinjuan nenek tua bagi Donghae. Wajar saja, ia kan sudah terbiasa bekerja keras, sambil berolahraga ringan. Wajar jika tinjuan dari Eunhyuk, yang tubuhnya tergolong kurus hanya serasa seperti gigitan nyamuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hae, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?", Eunhyuk, yang sudah terengah-engah dan sepertinya lelah meninju Donghae, akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. Toh Donghae juga sepertinya tidak merasakan efek kesakitan sama sekali.

"Eung, apa itu, tuan Muda?"

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang menarik dari perpustakaan ini? Hanya berisi buku-buku sejarah yang membosankan…penuh dengan tahun-tahun yang membingungkan dan nama-nama yang asing. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir…kenapa appa bisa sampai menyukai arkeologi dan sejarah."

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati tembok belakang perpustakaan, seraya menendang-nendangnya pelan, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Tuan muda…apa tuan yakin, perpustakaan ini hanya berisi buku-buku yang membosankan?"

"Eh? Memangnya apa lagi? Semua sejarah-sejarah itu membuatku pusing!", Eunhyuk yang kembali emosi, menendang tembok perpustakaan itu sedikit terlalu keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Donghae kembali terkikik. "Itu karna Tuan Muda hanya belum tau saja…bahwa setiap sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan ini, memiliki keunikan dan ciri khas masing-masing."

"Memangnya, apanya yang unik dari sejarah-sejarah itu?"

"Eng…contohnya saja, sejarah perang Korea. Appa Tuan Muda tidak hanya menyediakan buku sejarah yang membosankan tentang itu, namun juga menyimpan benda arkeologinya, dan ada cerita di balik itu. Jika diamati itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Aku yakin, jika tuan Muda mau menghabiskan waktu sehari saja di perpustakaan, pasti tuan Muda akan mengerti."

Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang diceritakan Donghae tentang appanya dan perpustakaan, hanya bisa menguap ngantuk. "Yang benar saja Hae, masuk saja belum pernah, mana mungkin aku sanggup menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam tempat membosankan ini..", jawabnya enteng.

"Maka dari itu…tuan Muda harus mulai mengunjungi perpustakaan ini sekali-kali…", bujuk Donghae.

"Tidak mau…"

"Tapi banyak hal menarik di dalam sana…"

"Tidak mau…"

"Tapi tuan Muda…"

"Aish Hae! Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

Sekarang Eunhyuk malah memanyunkan bibirnya kesal sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok belakang perpustakaan itu.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya, menghadapi Tuan Muda kesayangannya yang kelewat keras kepala ini memang harus ekstra sabar.

Setelah lama saling diam, akhirnya Donghae mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Tuan Muda, mau aku ceritakan suatu hal yang menarik?", Tanya Donghae seraya mencolek lengan Eunhyuk yang masih merengut kesal.

Meskipun masih dengan raut wajah kesal, Eunhyuk akhirnya menatap Donghae. "Apa itu?"

Donghae yang menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai tertarik, tersenyum penuh arti. Ia meraih kalung yang melingkar di leher Eunhyuk.

"Kalung ini…punya sejarah yang sangat special…apa tuan Muda tau?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa tuan muda juga tau, kenapa tuan Besar melarang tuan Muda untuk melepaskan kalung ini?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada kalung berbentuk kunci, yang menurut appanya, sudah dikalungkan di leher Eunhyuk sejak ia lahir.

"Itu, karna kalung kunci ini punya pasangan."

Kini mata Eunhyuk memandang kaget ke arah Donghae.

"P-pasangan? Apa…maksudnya Hae?"

"Kalung tuan Muda ini, sebenarnya adalah kunci dari sebuah buku yang disimpan di perpustakaan. Kurasa, buku itu adalah buku yang sangat berharga bagi Tuan Besar. Karna tempat penyimpanannya pun khusus."

Kini Eunhyuk benar-benar makin penasaran. Appanya sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya pada Eunhyuk. Jadi, yang Eunhyuk tau hanyalah kalung itu sebagai hadiah kelahiran dari appa Eunhyuk.

"Ayolah Hae! Ceritakanlah padaku!"

"Erm..bagaimana ya. Mungkin, saya tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya. Tapi saya bisa membawa tuan Muda melihat buku pasangan kunci itu…bagaimana?"

"Apa itu berarti aku harus masuk ke dalam perpustakaan membosankan ini?"

"Ne, tentu saja. buku itu kan ada di dalam."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk!"

Eunhyuk yang tadinya tidak berminat langsung menarik Donghae begitu saja. membiarkan daun-daun gugur di taman itu terbengkalai.

.

.

.

"Hae…di mana letak bukunya?"

"Sebentar lagi, tuan muda."

"Tapi ini jauh sekali ke dalam!"

"Memang, karna buku itu sangat dijaga oleh Tuan besar".

Percakapan ala drama antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah berlangsung hampir sepuluh menit ini belum juga selesai. Tentu karna Donghae terus saja menelusuri lorong-lorong perpustakaan yang besar dan membingungkan. Bahkan, mereka sudah jauh melewati hall utama perpustakaan, tempat orang-orang yang datang ke perpustakaan berkumpul untuk membaca. Lorong-lorong tempat penyimpanan rak-rak buku yang tadinya ramai, kini makin bertambah sepi.

"Hae, apa rak-rak ini dikelompokkan menurut kategorinya?", Donghae yang tadinya sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya yang agak kotor, kini beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang memandangi tiap tempat penyimpanan rak yang di depannya terdapat tulisan berbeda dengan bentuk papan nama yang sama.

"Benar sekali, Tuan Muda. Karna tuan Besar merasa akan lebih mudah bagi orang yang ingin mencari, maka semua buku-buku di sini diberi ruang masing-masing menurut kategori sejarahnya.

"Lalu, buku yang kau maksud itu…ada di kategori apa Hae?", Tanya Eunhyuk, yang memang sejak kecil sudah memiliki rasa ingin tau yang berlebihan.

"Umm…kalau soal itu, saya juga kurang tau Tuan Muda. Namun menurut cerita umma, buku kuno itu tidak dikelompokkan dalam kategori apapun. Bahkan, saat saya membersihkan ruang penyimpanan buku itu dulu, tidak ada rak-rak lain yang terpasang di sana. ", jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya entah mengerti atau tidak itupun hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Lalu…bagaimana appa bisa menemukan buku itu?", Tanya Eunhyuk makin penasaran.

"Kalau soal itu, umma bilang tuan Besar menemukannya jauh sebelum kita lahir, saat melakukan ekspedisi ke Transylvania. Tapi yang membuat saya heran adalah, ucapan umma setelahnya."

"Eh? Memangnya…apa yang diceritakan Kim Ahjumma padamu?"

"Saya juga tidak yakin, tapi umma berkata ia mendengar cerita ini dari teman tuan Lee yang sama-sama ikut ekspedisi saat itu. Ia bilang…buku kuno itu…jatuh dari langit, bersama dengan kunci yang tuan pakai."

"Pfft-",Eunhyuk yang akal logisnya lebih kuat daripada imajinasinya, berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak membahana ke penjuru ruangan perpustakaan besar ini.

"Yah Kim Donghae! Yang benar saja…mana ada buku jatuh dari langit!"

"Tapi, itu benar tuan Muda! Bahkan tuan Lee juga membenarkan cerita ini!"

"Aish Hae! Kau ini selalu bilang aku polos, tapi lihat, siapa yang polos sekarang. Aku yakin, ini pasti cuma akal-akalan appa saja untuk mencari pengunjung."

"Hah…terserah Tuan muda saja, yang penting saya sudah menceritakan semuanya.", Donghae akhirnya pasrah, karna ia tau tidak akan menang melawan tuan Mudanya yang keras kepala ini.

"kita sudah sampai…"

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sudah penasaran berlebihan pun, langsung terkesima melihat pintu kayu dengan ukiran detail yang kini berada di depannya. Pintu itu tidak terlalu besar, sama seperti ukuran pintu pada umumnya.

Namun tetap saja, Eunhyuk seperti merasa ada daya tarik sendiri di balik pintu itu.

"Tuan Muda, ayo kita masuk."

Eunhyuk yang masih terkesima hanya diam sambil mengekor di belakang Donghae.

"Wow…"

Saat sudah berada di dalam, Eunhyuk makin terkesima dengan interior ruangan itu. Nuansa elegan namun kelam sangat kentara, dengan lampu kuno digantungkan di atas langit-langit, serta lampu-lampu panjang yang dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan.

Eunhyuk tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ternyata memasuki perpustakaan appanya akan se-menyenangkan ini. Ia akui, appanya memang memiliki selera yang hebat dalam 'membungkus' tiap benda arkeologi dan buku sejarah di perpustakaan ini.

'Selera desain appa tidak buruk juga…', batinnya.

"Tuan muda…", suara Donghae langsung membangunkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa memandang Donghae dengan terdiam. "Buku itu, ada di tengah ruangan.", kata Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kaca yang sepertinya sangat istimewa, karna diletakkan tepat di tengah ruangan. Selain itu, tiang penyangganya juga terbuat dari emas.

Mata Eunhyuk lantas tertuju pada sebuah buku kuno yang diletakkan di dalamnya.

"Saya juga tidak tau apa isi buku itu, karna tidak pernah membukanya sebelumnya. Yang jelas, buku itu terkunci, yang kuncinya sekarang mengalung di leher tuan Muda…", ucap Donghae.

"Tapi ingat Tuan Muda, Tuan muda dilarang keras membuka segel kotak kaca itu. Usia buku itu sudah sangat kuno, dan jika tuan membukanya, bisa-bisa bukunya rusak karna terkena udara luar, tuan mengerti kan?"

"Eung!", Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan itu hanya menanggapi Donghae dengan anggukan.

BLAMMM!

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kotak kaca di tengah ruangan tadi, saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan keras. Sontak mereka pun kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Aish…apa itu tadi? Angin?", pikir Eunhyuk, dan akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kotak kaca tadi, sementara Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya, bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian barusan.

'Angin? Aku tidak yakin…di tempat tertutup seperti ini ada angin sekuat itu…', batinnya.

Namun segera dihapusnya pikirannya itu, menyusul Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sekarang sedang membaca tulisan di papan informasi, yang diletakkan di sebelah kotak kaca itu.

'Buku Kuno Ahren, ditemukan tahun 1970 oleh tuan Lee. Menurut tampilan luarnya, buku ini diprediksi sudah ada sejak 100 tahun yang lalu.'

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di papan informasi benda itu.

'Itu sudah tua sekali….', batin Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun kembali membaca lanjutan papan informasi itu.

'Ditemukan di lembah Transylvania. Menurut pengakuan para arkeolog yang terlibat, buku ini jatuh dari langit. Berbagai penelitian telah dilakukan, namun asal usul asli buku ini tidak diketahui. Diindikasikan…buku ini berasal dari dimensi lain yang berbeda.'

"Apa-apaan ini? Dimensi lain? Seperti dongeng saja…memangnya siapa yang akan percaya dengan cerita seperti ini? Ck..appa benar-benar pengarang cerita yang buruk…", ucap Eunhyuk asal, sementara Donghae sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap buku kuno itu dengan seksama.

Terdapat sebuah lubang kunci di tengah buku itu. Dan di sekitar lubang itu, terukir tulisan yang bahasanya tidak dikenal Eunhyuk. Bahkan sebodoh apapun ia dalam jurusannya, Eunhyuk tau kalau belum ditemukan jenis tulisan kuno seperti itu sepanjang masa kuliahnya.

"Menurut para arkeolog ahli…ukiran itu berbunyi, Hanya sang jiwa murnilah yang bisa membukanya. Menjadi penerang bagi seluruh kaum Ahren. Pusaka mematikan bagi sang jiwa terkutuk. Harta bagi jiwa murni yang abadi.", baca Eunhyuk lantang, lanjutan dari kalimat dalam papan informasi tadi.

"Ck, klise sekali kata-katanya. Memangnya apa ini? Opera sabun? Apa itu Ahren? Semacam dewa atau apa? Padahal baru saja aku akan terkesima, ternyata hanya kata-kata konyol yang tertulis. Hah…appa sepertinya hanya mau membodohi kita. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja Hae…"

Eunhyuk bergegas membalikkan badannya sambil menarik Donghae yang masih terdiam, bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mendadak rasa penasarannya hilang membaca keterangan di papan itu, yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan 'old fashion'. Namun, baru selangkah mereka berjalan, kakinya terhenti karna ia mendengar suara 'PIP' diiringi dengan suara 'Buzz' setelahnya.

Sepertinya, Donghae juga mendengarnya karna ia balas menatap Eunhyuk. Ketika mereka berbalik, ternyata kotak kaca tempat penyimpanan buku kuno aneh tadi telah terbuka. Kotak kaca itu terbuka ke samping perlahan-lahan.

"Eh?", Eunhyuk yang merasa bingung sekaligus kaget, memutuskan untuk mendekati kotak kaca yang telah terbuka itu. "Hae, apa kau menekan tombol open tadi?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke Donghae, yang hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Seingatnya tadi ia juga tidak menekan tombol 'open' di sebelah kotak itu…kenapa bisa terbuka? Atau mungkin ia tidak sengaja menekannya?

'Ah sudahlah! Yang penting harus kututup lagi, bisa-bisa appa memarahiku jika terjadi sesuatu'

Eunhyuk yang paling takut dengan ancaman appanya pun bermaksud untuk menutup kembali kotak kaca itu. Namun sudah berkali-kali ia tekan tombolnya, tetap saja kotak itu tidak mau tertutup.

'Aneh sekali…apa tombol ini rusak?', pikirnya.

Belum selesai rasa bingungnya, Eunhyuk kembali dikagetkan karna tiba-tiba saja, lubang kunci di tengah buku itu bersinar. Eunhyuk ragu, apa sebaiknya ia biarkan saja buku kuno itu seperti itu dan memanggil appanya, atau mengobati rasa penasarannya dan mencoba memasukkan kunci yang melingkar di lehernya ke lubang kunci itu.

"T-Tuan Muda…lubang kunci itu bersinar…", ucap Donghae yang sepertinya sudah tersadar dari sesi diamnya.

"N-ne…menurutmu, bagaimana Hae? Apa…aku harus memasukkan kuncinya?"

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae ragu. Sepertinya, Donghae sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu sekarang, karna ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius.

"Sebenarnya…ada yang perlu Tuan Muda ketahui tentang buku ini…"

"Apa…itu Hae?"

"Sebenarnya, menurut cerita umma, dulu sudah berulang kali tuan Lee mencoba memasukkan kunci itu dan membuka bukunya…namun tidak pernah berhasil. Bahkan buku kuno itu juga tidak bisa dibuka secara paksa. Hingga akhirnya, tuan Besar menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku itu di sini."

Eunhyuk yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae plus memperhatikan pancaran sinar dari lubang kunci yang makin terang, kini bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!"

"K-kupikir…itu tidak penting tuan Muda…Maaf"

"Aish, sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita harus- AAAA HAE! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk berkata-kata, kini mereka kembali dikejutkan karna kunci di kalung Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja tertarik mendekat ke lubang itu, seolah ada magnet yang menariknya. Donghae pun tidak tinggal diam dan melepaskan kalung itu dari leher Eunhyuk.

Namun saat Donghae berusaha menarik kalung itu kembali, ia merasa ada sebuah daya tarik besar yang memaksa kalung kunci itu mendekat ke arah lubang kunci buku.

"Argh!", teriaknya, karna kunci itu kini benar-benar terasa sangat berat.

KLEK

Sebelum mereka berdua sempat tersadar dari semua, kunci itu telah menancap pada lubang kunci di buku kuno tadi.

CKLEK

Sekali lagi, kunci itu memutar dengan sendirinya, membuat buku itu terbuka.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk seraya menariknya mundur perlahan-lahan dari kotak kaca itu.

"A-ayo…kita keluar dari sini Hae…"

"Tapi…bagaimana dengan tuan Besar-"

"Sudahlah, soal appa akan kujelaskan nanti! Ayo!"

SREK SREK SREK SREK

Belum sempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae meraih gagang pintu, tangan mereka langsung terhenti. Kini mata mereka tertuju pada buku kuno yang sekarang terbuka sendiri, halaman per halaman, dengan sangat cepat, seakan-akan tertiup angin.

"A-apa itu…Hae? E-fek a-angin?", Eunhyuk mendadak menjadi orang paranoid melihat pemandangan di depannya. Otaknya masih sibuk berpikir, apakah buku kuno yang terbuka sendiri itu merupakan trik yang dibuat appanya juga, atau…

SRING!

Nafas keduanya makin tercekat, saat melihat tiba-tiba saja buku itu bersinar dengan sangat terang. Eunhyuk yang ketakutan memeluk Donghae erat, berniat meraih gagang pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"AAAAAAHHHH! HAEEEE! APPAAA!"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk membuka gagang pintu, tubuhnya entah bagaimana tertarik ke arah buku kuno itu. Buku itu seakan menghisapnya.

"TUAN MUDAAA! RAIH TANGANKU!"

Teriakan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae belum sempat terdengar oleh siapapun, namun sosok mereka berdua kini sudah tidak ada lagi dalam ruangan itu.

BLAMMM! KLEK!

Buku kuno itu kembali tertutup dengan suara debuman keras. Sinar yang tadinya muncul dari dalamnya pun sudah kembali redup. Lubang kunci buku itu kembali menutup, minus kalung kunci milik Eunhyuk, karna kalung kunci itu juga telah menghilang entah kemana. Kotak kaca yang terbuka kembali menutup, dan suasana dalam ruangan itu kembali sunyi seperti biasa, tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun bahwa dua orang manusia secara ajaib telah 'dimakan' oleh buku kuno itu.

Kejadian terakhir yang bisa dipastikan adalah, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terhisap masuk ke dalam buku kuno itu, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**

**-A Vampire Story's dictionary :-**

**_Sungai Styx : _**sungai pembatas antara desa Kaum Ahren dan desa manusia. Selain sungai Styx, desa kaum Ahren juga tersembunyi di dalam hutan yang sangat jauh.

**_Kaum Ahren : _**tadinya, mereka merupakan malaikat. Mereka dihukum oleh Tuhan turun ke bumi karna lalai telah melepaskan Pangeran Iblis. Sayap mereka dihilangkan dan Tuhan memberi mereka perasaan, menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia. Namun sayang mereka masih dihantui dengan umur yang abadi. Bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan membuat mereka mulai membuat suku sendiri, yang mereka namai Ahren. Mereka memisahkan diri jauh dari peradapan manusia.

**_Exeter : _**kaum vampire yang sangat jahat dan tidak kenal ampun. Dari semua ras vampire yang terbagi-bagi, ras mereka merupakan yang paling kuat dan paling kejam. Bahkan mereka tidak segan membunuh sesama vampire demi mendapat mangsa yang mereka incar. Mereka menghisap darah dari siapapun dan apapun yang mereka lihat. Namun, kesukaan mereka adalah darah kaum Ahren, yang dapat membuat mereka bertambah kuat.

**_Suku Ewe : _**suku Gipsy yang netral. Mereka tidak memihak kaum vampire maupun suku Ahren. Keberadaan desa mereka belum pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun, termasuk Exeter. Cerita mengatakan bahwa desa mereka telah dikelilingi mantra hebat, sehingga sebelum siapapun atau apapun sempat mencapai desa mereka, alam sudah lebih dulu 'membunuh'nya. Menyimpan inti dari sebuah 'ramalan' yang akan mengubah semuanya.

**_Racun ASH : _**racun yang sangat mematikan bagi Exeter maupun kaum vampire lain. Dibuat dari daun Ash yang hanya dapat ditanam oleh suku Ahren. Tanaman ini merupakan tanaman surga yang sempat dibawa oleh suku Ahren pertama sebelum dihukum ke bumi. Dan akhirnya ditanam oleh kaum Ahren, tentu saja dengan tanah khusus yang telah mereka beri kekuatan. Vampire yang terkena cairan racun Ash ini akan langsung melebur dan menghilang. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kaum vampire sejenis Exeter. racun Ash ini juga sangat mematikan jika tercampur ke dalam darah suku Ahren sendiri. Racun Ash ini akan menghisap kehidupan dari darah pembawa. Meskipun Exeter tidak terpengaruh racun ini, namun jika ada Exeter yang menghisap darah Ahren sang pembawa racun ini, maka Exeter itu akan kehilangan kekuatan dan keabadiannya secara perlahan. Seiring bertambahnya abad, tubuhnya akan bertambah lemah seperti manusia.

.

.

**A/N : ** ada yang masih bertanya-tanya, siapa itu Lord Andrew van Ruthven? Atau Jewel? Atau Lenore? Atau mungkin Aiden van Ahren yang tampan? Tunggu dulu..hehe^^. Emang sengaja gak Vyy jelasin di kamus, karna nanti akan terungkap seiring dgn jalan cerita ^^. Ada yang masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya? Silahkan diungkapkan di review box ^^ Btw, yang masih bingung ma plotnya, ff ini nantinya alur tempatnya bakal kyk Narnia gitu ya, jadi ada 2 dimensi dunia berbeda^^. Trus..Eunhyuk n Donghae tu siapa hayo? XD

Btw sebenernya sy agak kcewa jg, ngliat cmn dapet review beberapa. Yah mungkin emang karna FF ini gak layak tampil(?) di sini, ceritanya aneh, dan terlalu abal. Jadi, di chap selanjutnya Vyy bakal mutusin gimana jadinya FF ini nantinya, sekalian nunggu next responses dari readers. Karna terus terang,bukannya sy sombong atau gimana,tp liat ff kita yg review dikit tuh agak gak smangat juga nglanjutinnya,sy rasa readers yg merangkap author juga pasti bisa merasakan ^^ Tenang aja, sy ga bkl bikin kecewa readers yg udah bersedia review sampai chap ini,gimanapun keputusannya nanti ~^^

**Yang udah sudi review…jeongmal gomawo…mian ya gabisa bales satu2 ^^**


End file.
